Merry Chrstmas!
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Just something to work up everyone's christmas spirit!


**Just something to build the Christmas spirit whithin everyone! Enjoy your time with you family and friends!**

* * *

The tall blonde was taking her keys from the table when she heard heavy stomps coming from the hallway. She froze. _That couldn't be her… Could it? _She tried to find a place to hind but was too late. 

"Haruka-papa! Can we go shopping tomorrow?" A little child tugged onto her jacket, looking directly sat her with her best puppy eyes. Every year, at this time, she would always receive the same question from her 'daughter'; and every year, at this time, her money would always fly away as if it had wings of its own. Haruka sighed. She had failed to escape again this time.

"What do you want this year, Hime-chan?" As always, the violet hair girl would show her a long list, which was apparently getting longer and longer every year. She didn't mind though… After all, it's Christmas, isn't it? But it was a week before that meaningful day, yet Hotaru had already prepared everything before hand.

"All this, Haruka-papa!" She exclaimed, knowing her 'papa' would buy everything she listed. Haruka's eyes widen as the list slowly fell to the ground, almost covering the whole floor. She looked closer to see whether she's seeing things. The first few were quite normal for a kid like her, but the rest…

"Hime-chan, why do you want to get a cosmetic set?" She continued to scan through the list. "A 7-carat ring?!" Her eyes grew even wider when she saw the last of the list. "A BOYFRIEND?! How on earth can I get you that?!" She gave her 'daughter' the you're-so-naïve-look, which almost made the girl cry.

"Michiru-mama has all this… I want too…" She pouted.

"What about this boyfriend thingy?" She asked, still haven't got over the shock that Hotaru wanted everything she gave Michiru.

"Michiru-mama has you! I want one who loves me too!" She replied quickly with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"O-Okay, okay… I'll try to get all this for you!" She said with an awkward tone. Never had she made Hotaru cried, nor did she ever want to. _Sayonara, my money… _She faked a smile and took the list in hand, keeping it somewhere in her jacket.

"Arigatou, Haruka-papa!!" The younger girl pounced into her arms, giving her a light kiss on her cheek and ran out the room with a wide smile across her face.

_Kids… _She shook her head as she headed downstairs to the door. Just when she was about to turn the silver knob, a voice from behind startled her. She turned around, only to be greeted by her aquamarine hair girlfriend.

"You don't have to, you know?" She said with her usual feminine voice. Haruka smiled weakly.

"She's still young, don't mind her…" She pulled the shorter girl in her arms and kissed her fully on her pink lips. "I'll get something for you too, Michi… Don't worry." She looked down at her with her emerald eyes.

"I have you, Ruka… That's enough for me…" Michiru nuzzled closer to the tall blonde, taking in her scent.

"I can't treat you like that, can I? Hime-chan gets something and you don't?" She combed her long aquamarine. "I don't think that'll be fair. But I can't reveal more now, or it isn't going to be a surprise anymore, and I'll make sure this is the best Christmas you ever had! You know what, time for my Christmas shopping, see you tonight!" Giving Michiru a brief kiss, she went out to her yellow convertible and drove off.

* * *

"Hmm… What should I get her?" Haruka frowned as she looked trough the glass window of the jewelry shop. Suddenly, one gold necklace caught her attention. It looked like the one Michiru had been staring for weeks. Grinning to herself, she walked into the shop with a brilliant idea in mind.

* * *

"Ruka, where are you going so early in the morning?" Michiru groaned as she opened her sleepy blue eyes. It was only 8 in the morning and the blonde was already fully awake; now that was a real miracle. She saw Haruka putting on her usual outing jacket and she asked again, thinking that Haruka couldn't hear her. Haruka smiled to herself. She then walked towards the lying figure and gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose, making Michiru blush. 

"It's still early, go back to sleep, Michi. I have somewhere to go."

"But where? Even the shopping mall isn't open till 10, it's only 8 now…" She replied groggily. Haruka only winked at her as she exited the room.

* * *

"Sets-chan… Haruka had been avoiding me as of lately… You know what's happening to her?" Michiru sat down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She was just curious why Haruka had been leaving the house early in the morning and coming back late at night, that wasn't the Haruka she know. 

"What do you mean? I though she would usually be around you, especially at this time of year..." Setsuna sat down across her best friend, beside Hotaru.

"Michiru-mama meant that Haruka-papa had been leaving home early and coming back late." Hotaru said.

"Huh? How'd you know that?" Michiru looked down at her 'daughter' with a questioning look. "Don't tell me you have been…" She trailed off, narrowing her eyes. Hotaru would usually play computer late at night, when everyone was already asleep. On one unlucky day, she got caught and ever since that day, Michiru had been checking on her every 2 hours after 12 midnight. Hotaru still couldn't figure out how her 'mama' could be so energetic in the morning, still an unsolved mystery to her. Lately because everyone was busy preparing for the special day, Michiru had even forgot to check on Hotaru, giving her freedom once more.

"No! No! I didn't play computer!" Setsuna looked at Hotaru.

"Did Michiru-mama say anything about playing computer? Oh… Now you're caught, young lady." Setsuna's hand crept up to the violet hair girl's stomach, sending chills down her spine.

"S-Stop that, Setsuna-mama!" She giggled as she tried to escape.

"Oh no! My hand can't stop itself!" She pretended that her hand was out of control and continued to tickle the smaller girl.

"Michiru-mama, h-help!!" She managed to say between her giggles.

"You deserved it, Taru-chan!" She smiled as if nothing's happening. Hotaru's non-stop laughter filled the room. Michiru looked back down into the cup filled with hot chocolate, frowning. _Haruka…_

_"Ruka… What's wrong? It seems you've been avoiding me lately..." Michiru wrapped her ands around the tall blonde's waist from behind. Haruka had been standing outside the garden for hours now, she was just looking up at the blue sky, her mind wandering off somewhere else. __"Ruka?"_

_"Oh, Michi!"__Obviously, Michiru had caught her off guard. "What are you doing outside here?" She asked._

_"That what I should be asking you, Ruka… You've been standing in this position for hours now… What's wrong?" Haruka shook her head with a soft chuckle. _

_"It's nothing, Michi." She turned to face the shorter girl. "Really… Nothing's wrong." She repeated after Michiru gave her the suspicious look._

_"Well… If it's nothing, why don't you bring us for shopping tomorrow?" _

_"Tomorrow?__ Uhm… I can't, Michi… I have some where to go too…"_

_"Haruka!"__ Michiru raised her voice._

_"What, Michi?" Haruka got the idea that Michiru'__s angry, but what about? "I'm sorry but I really have some place to be tomorrow…" She frowned as she put both her hands on the shorter girl's shoulder._

_"I can't believe you, Haruka! What's more important than your family during Christmas Eve?!" She slapped Haruka hard. Haruka could only stare at Michiru with disbelief__. Without even blinking her eyes, Michiru stormed back into the house. Although they share the same bed, not even a single word had been exchange since that conversation._

Michiru looked at her own hands, ignoring the giggling sound of the little girl sitting across her. "I can't believe I slapped her…" She whispered under her breath.

* * *

"Michi-chan, come down, we're doing a countdown!" Michiru ran down the stairs just when she heard Setsuna calling to her. "15 minutes and counting!" She announced. "Where's Haruka?" It was at that moment Michiru's cell phone rang, she received a message. Michiru took a look at the content and smiled weakly. 

"Sets-chan, I have to go." She took her jacket and headed for the door.

"But where?"

"Somewhere important."

* * *

Michiru ran through the streets of Tokyo, looking for _the _bridge; the bridge where Haruka and her had their first date. 

_Michi, I know I had been avoiding you, but I really have something important to do… Please do understand. Now I understand why you slapped me that day. I'm sorry for ignoring you all like that… Forgive me? Please…? I'll be waiting for you at the bridge._

_Haruka _

Michiru frowned as she remembered the content of the message she received a while ago. It was 5 minutes before Christmas. She had to get there in time; she had to tell Haruka that she's sorry for slapping her, which was a stupid thing for her to do, plus… It's Christmas Eve, for god's sake! She finally reached the bridge. The moon was hanging brightly on the sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. _Am I too late? _She looked around, but still no sign of any the blonde. Catching her breath, she leaned against the railing, looking at her watch. _10 seconds to go… _She frowned. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… Her eyes widen just when she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping itself around her waist.

"2… 1..." She heard a familiar voice whispering into her ears, the voice belonged to the only one who could read her like an opened book. "Merry Christmas, Michi…" She quickly turned around, wrapping her arms around the taller figure.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka…" She caressed Haruka's cheek. "Does it still hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No, Michi…" Haruka took her hands in her own. "I'm the one to apologize… I shouldn't have ignored you all like that, not you… Not Hotaru… Nor Setsuna… I shouldn't, I'm sorry…" She looked down with her gentle gaze. Michiru pulled Haruka closed to her, enjoying the feeling in the other's arms.

"It's okay…" She whispered.

"Michi… I have something to show you…" She pulled Michiru to the beach. It was decorated with nice lighting and there were many people present, even Setsuna and Hotaru. Michiru's eyes widen.

"Haruka, is this why you've been going out early in the morning the last few days?" Michiru looked up, only to receive a nod from the racer. "Aw… Now I really feel terrible for slapping you…" Haruka placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Shh… Turn around, Michi…" Michiru obliged. Haruka clipped the golden necklace around the shorter girl's. "Merry Christmas, Michi…" She whispered as she placed a kiss on Michiru's forehead.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Haruka!!" She squealed as she jumped into Haruka's arms. Haruka chuckled and looked up at everyone. Everyone lifted their cups and cheered upon hearing what Haruka had to say.

"Merry Christmas, minna-san!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas!! Okay, I'll upload my other stories as soon as possible, working on a new one now...**


End file.
